One Moment of the Journey
by Wulfila
Summary: The four meet an obstacle on their journey to the West. They are at a loss what to do... But Merciful Goddess helps... in her own way. A bit crackish.


Author: Wulfila  
Fandom: Saiyuki  
Pairings: None  
Rating: PG  
Genre: Humor, maybe Crack  
Length: eh... drabble?  
Do not own them... I only own a mushroom...*sob*  
A/N This is what black coffee does to people. O.o

H goes for Hakkai; S goes for *guess who!* Sanzo: Goku goes for stupid monkey; G goes for water sprite (aka Gojou)  
G: And what the hell is this?!  
Goku: Ah... food?  
G: Idiot monkey!  
Goku:Come again, water sprite?!  
G: wanna die?!  
H: Guys, guys! Calm down! It's nothing to argue about.  
G: So, what IS this, Hakkai?  
H: Eh... well, a mushroom?  
S: Sure, we couldn't see that ourselves.  
Goku: Sanzo?  
S: What now, stupid monkey?  
Goku: Can I eat it?  
G: Agh! I'll kill you! Do you have anything in your head at all?!  
Goku: And you have only hair in your head! They grow inside too!  
G: WHAT?!  
H: Ehm, guys, it's glowing...  
S: Yeah. A demon?  
G: Sure, a mushroom-demon. It'll kill us with its spores.  
Goku: Can I eat it? Can I? Can I?  
S: Shut up, stupid monkey!  
Goku: But Sanzo, I'm hungry!  
S: If you try to eat it, I'll shoot you, so shut up. Hakkai, heard anything about that before?  
H: No, but there were metamorph-demons... Maybe it's one of them?  
G: Come on! Why a mushroom? I don't remember having a mushroomphobia, do you?  
H: Hmm, any other variants then?  
Goku: It's a hallucination because we're hungry?  
G: The only one who is hungry is you! We've eaten an hour ago!  
H: It's glowing pale blue. A necromancer magic?  
S: Yeah, a mushroom-necromancer...  
Goku: Just shoot it then! and we can go somewhere to eat...  
S: Shut up already!  
G: So, what we gonna do? Turn back and try to find another way through the forest?  
H: It'll take all night. And I'm really not sure whether there even IS another way...  
Goku: Nooo! If we do that we won't get to the inn today! I'll die of hunger here!  
G+S: Shut the hell up!  
H: We kan let Hakuryu return into his dragon form and walk around this thing.  
Goku: Won't it eat us?  
G: The only one who thinks of eating all the time is you!  
S: Move out of the car. Hakkai, we're doing it your way.  
H: OK. Hakuryu, you can turn now.  
Hakuryu: Kyaaa  
_Some time later..._  
G: Well, we almost passed it. I guess it's not going to react.  
H: Hope so...  
Goku: Can we move faster? My energy is low, because I'm hungry...  
S: *shoots in the air*  
Goku: Alright, alright! Calm down, Sanzo!  
G: So we've passed it. It's still glowing and not trying to eat or even kill us.  
H: Well, maybe, it's just a normal giant glowing mushroom?  
S: Do you know how crasy it sounds?  
H: Yeah...ha-ha  
Mushroom:*starts glowing with all colours of the rainbow and making strange purring noises*  
Goku: Sanzo, this is wierd!  
S: For once I agree with you.  
G: Count me in!  
H: Now the thought of hallucinations doesn't sound that unreasonable...  
Goku: See? See? I'm smart!  
S+G: No, you're a monkey!  
Goku: Heeey!  
H: Let's get out of here. If I see anything more strange, I won't be that sure of my sanity.  
G: Same here.  
S: I've been doubting my sanity since I decided to go West with you...  
Merciful Goddess: Hello, brats!  
S: What are YOU doing here?!  
MG: Just came to visit. I'm missing you so much! It's no fun up there!  
S: Just go as far away from me as you can...  
MG: How rude, Genjo Sanzo!  
G: Hey, miss. Do you know what that thing is?  
MG: It's a very cute giant glowing mushroom! It's almost as cute as Kenzen while sleeping...  
H: You like it?  
MG: Sure I do! The glow is magnificent! I'll take is as a nightlight. Wanna go with me? Drink, have a chat... What do you think, Sanzo party?  
S: Just take it and leave already!  
_Merciful Goddess disappears with the mushroom._  
Goku: Ehm... What was that?  
G: Donno... Hakkai?  
H: No idea. Sanzo?  
S: Forget about that old hag and let's move!  
Goku: Yeah, let's find an inn and eat!  
G: Stupid monkey!  
Goku: Want me to kick your ass, water sprite?!  
H: Hakuryu is ready to go.  
G: I'll take your head off!  
Goku: In your dreams!  
S: Another word and your death will be slow and painful!  
...And thus, the journey to the West continued.

The end.


End file.
